Questions by You
by Superhero-Nerd
Summary: <html><head></head>Where I question the cast of Harry Potter and other things it has started with I made up but from here on out I will begin asking questions that the reader come up with. Rated T for safety. There will be chapters that will seem a tad bit CRACK like mostly coming from me.</html>
1. Interview with Harry potter cast

Title: **Questions by You**

Category: Books » Harry Potter

Author: NightwingLuver

Language: English, Rating: Rated: T

Genre: Humor/Fantasy

Published: 04-28-11, Updated: 04-28-11

Chapters: 1, Words: 625

**Chapter 1: Interview with Harry potter cast**

**Interview with Harry potter cast**

Me: NightwingLuver here and on the Mysterious Island in the Distance of Questions by you with Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, and the Golden Trio

Luna: Hello Astrid! Isn't it just wonderful this pleasant morning?

Neville: Luna, why am I blindfolded?

Luna: I don't know. Why do you ask?

Harry: Do you even know where we are?

Luna: No I am blindfolded too.

Me: Hello still in the room…..

Hermione: So….. Where are we?

Me: You are currently on live and will be answering questions that my watchers have sent in. And as Luna stated earlier you can call me Astrid

Ron: Oh…Ok but you realize we probably would've said yes if you asked us to come on the show.

Me: I asked Dumbledore but he told me no

Harry: Wait a minute you know Dumbledore is dead right

Me: Yah but I have his picture on my wall

Neville: Could you possibly untie us and take the blindfolds off

Me: Sure….. Paulo untie the people…Except for that greasy haired boy that keeps glaring at me

Paulo: *unties cast and then walks away*

Luna: What a lovely place….. And you are sooo nice

Me: That's it you are now my assistant

Luna: Okay

Me: Sit here*points to chair next to me*… the rest pick the seat you like…. PAULO!

Paulo: Yes

Me: Bring the tacos and the requests Questions

Ron: Ooooooh Tacos

Me: Okay let's get started… this one's for Harry… do you like being thought of the chosen one?

Harry: I don't know, I don't like the attention

Draco: Ruddy Git

Me: *throws taco at Draco*

Draco: Oww… what was that?

Me: That my greasy hair ferret was a taco but anyway, moving on…. This one's for Ron…. what is it like being Harry's best friend and being in love with Hermione?

Ron: Being Harry's best mate is awesome but wait a sec… what is this being in love with Hermione?

Luna, Harry, and Neville: We all know you are it's really obvious.

Draco: Even I see it weasle.

Ron: I will not admit it. Now can I have a taco.

Me: NO!... This is for Neville…. Do you have a job that you want to have when you get older?

Neville: I want to be the herbology teacher at Hogwarts

Me: Draco do you consider yourself to be the Harry Potter of the Dark side?

Draco: I will answer that question when I am untied and not blindfolded

Me: Paulo do what he says

Draco: Thank you now get your filthy hands off me you dirty muggle and as for the question, that is what the Dark lord says.

Me: Luna I love your earrings did you buy them or make them?

Luna: I made them using nargle fur

Me: … Awesome….Hermione do you like Ron and do you think that later after the show you and I could go to my private library to read together?

Hermione: Yes and I would love to. See Ron I am not afraid to admit it.

Me: Heehee… I have one question let for all of you guys and you can not lie this room won't let you, what do you plan to do next school year?

Harry: Ron, Hermione, and I are going one a secret mission that Dumbledore told us to do.

Luna: The DA and I are going to help protect Hogwarts.

Draco: The death eaters and I are going to take over the ministry for Lord Voldemort. I hate you.

Me: Very dangerous things you have planned but this is all the time we have so see you next time. I will be talking to the Hogwarts cast. Farwell. This has been Astrid on Questions by you.

**If you have something you want me to do or ask the casts on the next show just review and I will give you a pie. If you want someone added in feel free to ask in a review.**

**Remember to Review**


	2. Author's Note

Okay so I hate authors notes that interrupt the story but I will be deleting/replacing this as soon as I have the next chapter but... I need more questions from you guys in order to write it because the whole point of this story is to ask the characters questions that people other than me want. Next I have change my mind on the concept of adding in Twilight characters not going to happen, I have rewritten the first chapter a tad, just a few mistakes fixed, two or so more lines of dialogue added.

- Nightwingluver


End file.
